BAMBOO
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Based on the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, Kaguya Hime was the daughter of a wealthy bamboo cutter and a prodigy in music. After too many men admiring her beauty, she decided to clear her head when she meets Saku. Who gives her a vision of an ancient kingdom on the moon and begins to wonder why she has them. She'll encounter dragons, handsome princes, and other magical creatures.
1. Guidebook to Bamboo

Story of BAMBOO

Based on the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, Kaguya Hime was the daughter of a wealthy bamboo cutter and a prodigy in music. After too many men admiring her beauty, she decided to clear her head when she meets Saku. Who gives her a vision of an ancient kingdom on the moon and begins to wonder why she has them. She'll encounter dragons, handsome princes, and other magical creatures along the way.

Characters

Kaguya-Hime- The virtuoistic, friendly, calm youngest and adoptive daughter of Sena and Nagatane. All of her life, she was dazzled by music. She can play any instrument known to man. After a while, she begins to wonder where did she come from after she ran into Saku.

VA: Pom Klementieff

Sena and Nagatane- Kaguya-Hime's peasant adoptive parents who found Kaguya as a baby. Eventually, after her adoption, they became rich after finding gold and selling bamboo. Their both protective of their children when it comes to instant marriage.

VA: Amy Hill and Keone Young

Tomoyoshi- Kaguya's eldest adoptive sibling. He supports Kaguya of her musical dreams, hoping to raise money for the family, besides selling bamboo.

VA: Dante Basco

Moriie- Kaguya's older adoptive brother. He's not much of a musician, but he does sing beautifully.

VA: Ross Butler

Hinu and Ine- Kaguya's older twin sisters. They finished each other's sentences and they both are geisha dancers.

VA: Both by Grey Griffin

Saku- A Kitsune Fox who is Kaguya's guardian. She's comedic, sassy, and protective.

VA: Brenda Song

Koreyoshi- A mysterious Japanese lord who is fascinated by her music. He also seems to have a dark secret.

VA: Jackie Chan

Prince Nakauji- One of Kaguya's 3 love interests. He didn't want to spend all of his life in the royal castle of Miyabetsu. He sneaks off to find the love of his life.

VA: Johnny Yong Bosch

Princess Niku- Prince Nakauji's younger sister, who quickly became best friends with Kaguya. She joins her brother so he won't get hurt.

VA: Lana Condor

Riyo- Niku's pet snow monkey who joins them on their journey.

The Yamaoka Brothers- The five songs of the Emperor of the Yamaoka Kingdom, who all want to marry Kaguya for her beauty.

VA: Tom Kenny, Ben Diskin, and Ludi Lin

Emperor Yamaoka- The emperor of the Yamaoka Kingdom. Who wants his sons to marry Kaguya.

VA: Alan Tudyk

King and Queen Tsukimi- A weary couple of the moon kingdom, who long for their daughter's return.

VA: Alan Muraoka(King Hayao) Kelly Hu(Queen Tsukimi)

Onis- A group of demon beast who tried to steal Kaguya as a baby, their also the same creatures who gave Nagatane his scar.

The Shell Dragon- A powerful dragon who guarded the cowlry shelled necklace.

VA: Clancy Brown.

Kappa- A group of turtle-like creatures who help Kaguya along the way.

Tanuki- A couple of mischevous shapeshifting raccoons who bamboozle Kaguya along the way.

Songs

You are A Song- A song about growing up to be the best musician in town.

I'm Going- When Kaguya starts her quest to figure out who she is.

A Shine on US- During the Moon Festival, where shows off her singing.

Cutting the Trees- The villain finding the girl and killing her.

I Heard the Moon- Final song.


	2. A baby from the bamboo

**10th Century Japan**

A poor farmer was going through the bamboo forests when he heard a baby cry. By the bamboo, he found the child with a moon-shaped birthmark on the side of her neck. He didn't know what it was but he knew that the baby needed to be raised by a family. So he decided to take her home back in the Shinobe Village.

Behind him, 3 Onis snook up on them. They tried to take the baby, but the baby's crying scared them off. One of the onis also left behind their scar on the cutter's eye.

As he arrived at the village, the villagers saw the bamboo cutter holding the baby and his injury.

Back home, he was greeted by his family. His wife, "Sena" who was a plus sized woman, "Hey look kids" Senu shouted, "Papa is back."

Their kids consist of eldest Tomoyoshi at 10, 2nd child Moriie at 8 and female twins, Hinu and Ine at 6. "Papa" shouted Tomoyoshi, "Did you bring home any bamboo?"

"I did Tomo Tomo," he answered.

Sena saw her scar, "What happened to you dear?" she asked.

"A couple onis tried to take me, but they only got my eye." the man answered, "And look what their trying to get near what I found."

He showed the baby to the family, "A baby?" Moriie asked, "I found her like that by a pile of bamboo"

"Nagatane" Sena replied, "I don't know ho to tell you this, but we can't afford to feed 5 mouths."

"I know" Nagatane replied, "But we'll find something."

"Papa," Hinu asked, " Are you sure we can-"

"-Raise the baby?" Ine asked.

"Of course kids" Nagatane replied to the twins, "We'll be able to take care of her."

Tomoyoshi decided to practice his Koto skills. Moriie started singing.

The baby was delighted by Moriie's singing, which made the family impressed by her love for music.

"We'll call her," Sena answered, "Kaguya, Kaguya-hime."

Outside the house, a fox watched the family playing with their new adoptive sibling. The fox had the same marking as the baby's birthmark and decided to watch over the family until the girl is grown up.

The same onis that attacked Nagatane came to the house, "We're going to take the baby and bring her back to our master!" he said

But the fox whipped them off with her tails and said, "You'll never take the baby, and tell your master that he's never going to find her, ever! Cause if you do tell him where he is, your going to hear it from my teeth!"

The onis ran off, vowing to never tell their master of where the baby is.

The next day, Nagatane was in the forest, getting ready to cut some bamboo. After one cut, he saw that a bunch of gold came out of the bamboo. He'd figured that if he sold bamboo like this, his family will be rich in no time.

Over the years, she learned how to play the koto, the kugo, the shinobue, the taiko, and the horagai. She caught on in a flash. She'd even helped Hinu and Ine with their dancing skills for when they perform as geishas.

_First, we had one, then two, then three, then four_

_But when it became 5, it was no more._

_You are A Song in our hearts_

_For we will never be apart_

_You are a song in our hearts_

_From the end to the very start_

_We see you play in the days_

_Frollick in the night_

_It will be a vision of a music sight_

_You are the notes to our songs_

_Without you, every inch of love will be gone._

_You are A Song that is special_

_You are A Song that's Three Dimensional._

**Be sure R&R the story okay.**


	3. 18 years later

**18 years later**

Kaguya grew into a beautiful woman, with long black hair and clothes with moon symbols on them, just like her birthmark. She was just finishing up her song when Hinu and Ine came in, "Hey there, Kaguya. You didn't forget-" Hinu said.

"-Help us with our new routine for the market?" Ine finished.

Later at the markets, Kaguya and her adoptive siblings began to perform while their father and mother sold the bamboo. Suddenly, a mysterious man dressed in all white came in, "I like to buy some of your shiny bamboo" he smiled.

"Coming right up" answered as he gave the man some bamboo, "This is the finest bamboo I'd ever seen."

"And who might you be?" asked, "We've never seen you around these parts."

"Lord Koreyoshi" greeted the man, "I'm having a party this weekend at my palace during the Moon Festival. Care to be the entertainment?"

"We would love that." smiled Kaguya, "Normally I play for the villagers, but playing at a lord's palace is a big honor.

Kaguya adjusted her hair, revealing her birthmark, and Lord Koreyoshi flinched for some reason. "What's with one of your daughters."

"Kaguya had a birthmark shaped like a moon crescent when we first found her." explained, "We didn't know what it means,"

Just like that, Lord Koreyoshi left with his dogs following him.

"Not this again." Moriie complained, "Every time an unmarried man comes into the village, they fall madly in love with Kaguya."

"But not boys like you Moriie, nor anyone who's "You Know What" Tomoyoshi replied.

"Except them," Moriie answered as he blushed.

"Emperor Yamaoka" Kaguya said, "What brings you here?"

"My sons have been wanting to get married soon," the emperor explained, "When they heard of your astonishing beauty and musical skills, the thought each of them could have you as a bride"

"But I can't marry all 5 of your sons, your highness" Kaguya replied, "That's too many husbands"

"Marry me, Kaguya," said the eldest.

"No, me" interrupted the 2nd son.

"I want to marry you" the middle son shouted.

"What about me" the fourth replied.

"I wanna marry her too" shouted the youngest as the boys got into a fight.

Sena and Nagatane were about to stop the fight when Kaguya stopped them with a blast from her horogai. "I can't marry any of you!" she snapped as she took off.

"Don't worry, this happens-" Hinu said.

"-All the time" Ine finished.

"Can we have a puppy dad?" asked the eldest prince.

"We'll talk when we get back." answered the Emperor as they left.

Hinu and Ine looked at the eldest and 2nd son and winked at them and the two brothers blushed.

Back in their home, Kaguya began to worry. She started looking up at the sunset while playing the kugo. Her siblings came in to cheer her up about what happened at the market today, "Hey Sis" Tomoyoshi said, "We brought you some tea to cheer you up."

"Now I don't feel like tea" Kaguya replied, "Whenever I see the full moon, I cry for some reason."

"Maybe its because you miss your real parents" Moriee suggested, "Whoever they are"

"Or maybe it's because-" Hinu suggested.

"-You don't want to get married" finished Ine.

Just then, the same fox that found baby Kaguya 18 years ago came up to her. "Is that a Kitsune Tomo Tomo?" asked Kaguya.

"That is" replied Tomoyoshi, "Father said that their wise foxes that possess supernatural powers."

Kaguya played her kugo to help lure the creature. On the forehead of the kitsune, it had the same marking as her birthmark. She touched it and saw visions of a magical kingdom on the moon, with a happy emperor and an empress. Then a tragedy where a couple of onis stole her and a mysterious samurai took her to earth, but the kitsune knocked the baby out of the figure's hands and made Baby Kaguya landed safely in a pile of bamboo. Plus where the onis attacked her adoptive father.

That's when she realized something, "I think I know where father got his scar!" she said as she barged into the house. "Father, I know. I know about your scar."

"Now you know that the story of me being attacked by onis is true?" Nagatane asked.

"They are" Kaguya replied, "I wasn't born on Earth, I was from somewhere on the moon. You only told people you were attacked by wild dogs so they won't think you two were crazy."

"That's true" Sena replied, "We didn't want to be sent to the dungeon."

"Guess you know about the onis," said the kitsune. "I mean really, their really Mad Dogs"

Everyone got startled by the kitsune's talking, "It can talk" shouted Tomoyoshi, "Actually" the kitsune replied, "My name is Saku, I was from the moon kingdom and I guard anyone born from up there."

Kaguya realized that she must go on a quest to figure out who she is, "I must go alone with Saku" Kaguya replied, "I'll meet you guys at lord Koreyoshi's party in a few days."

In the morning, she packed up her 3 instruments and a few essentials. Gave her adoptive family goodbye hugs and set off to learn about her past. During her journey, she went through numerous forests, trails of rivers, and numerous birds.

_For life, I've always been a peasant_

_Now I'm getting a silvery present_

_All the strings I strum, All the drums I drum_

_Makes me blow into a hum_

_And I know_

_That I'm going and I'm not going to stop_

_During a walk and a hop._

_I'm Going up and give it a hup_

_I'm soaring like a crane_

_To this musical game_

_The songs call to me_

_Knowing that my life will be free_

_I'm Going and I hear the songs_

_I'm going and I'll sing along._


	4. The Stone Bedding Bowl

At one part of the bamboo forest. Kaguya sat down and began to figure what to get to discover who she is. Out of her forehead, Saku showed a scroll, which was also a map. On the scroll/map were a bowl with kappas, a branch with a couple of trees, a robe with a Firebird, a ring with a bunch of tanukis, and a shelled necklace with a dragon.

"Not long before Nagatane and Sena adopted you" Saku explained, "The stuff your kidnapper stole also dropped along with it."

"But why would my kidnapper take that stuff?" Kaguya asked.

"He thinks that their valuable and they would be perfect for the market," Saku explained.

"I think we should look for the bowl first." Kaguya suggested, "And according to the map, it's at a pond filled with kappas."

They followed the map to a pond with a couple of stones. Kaguya looked down and saw that a kappa was living there, "Those are the kappas alright" Kaguya said. "And one of these things must be the bowl."

There was only one problem, the kappas were super possessive of their stones. Kaguya tried to step on the stones, but sensed something, "This sounds just like a taiko drum." she thought to herself.

Kaguya figured that if she could play a little drum song, maybe the kappas can give her the bowl. Just like that, she played the stones in a taiko style. The kappas were so happy that she entertained them. The kappas moved out of the way and showed the bowl in the heart of the lake.

Kaguya kicked off her shoes, stepped on the stones and walked closer to the bowl. As she picked up the bowl, the bowl began to glow like fire. It showed her a flashback of the nannies feeding her some baby food. Then her real mother picked her up and cuddled her.

Back in the present, Kaguya remembered that this was the same bowl that was fed to her as a child called, "The Bedding Stone Bowl". The Kappas decided to repay her for entertaining her by giving her some fish. Kaguya knew she had to eat along the way, so she took some fish and ate them.

Saku looked at Kaguya while she ate, "Look at you," she said, "Eating like one of the geishas."

"My older adoptive sisters taught me how to eat like a geisha" Kaguya replied, "And they taught me good manners."

"Girl" Saku replied, "We better get going if we want to find the magical branch."

"Right" Kaguya replied as she packed up and headed out.

Little did they know is that the onis who attacked them many years ago were spying on them. They were upset because their boss found out about Kaguya surviving the fall and their abduction. To prevent making the same mistake again, they decided to kill her once and for all.

Meanwhile, a snow monkey was going around minding his own business. That's when he heard dog barks, he followed them to the onis. The monkey got so horrified he took off.


	5. The Jeweled Branch

Saku and Kaguya got up to a big tree, with numerous empty branches. Kaguya looked at the scroll and saw that it was the same place where they had the jewel-encrusted branch. Kaguya needed to figure out which one of the branches is the jewel-encrusted branch.

To help boost her confidence, Kaguya decided to play her shinobue. As she played her flute, one of the branches started to glow like fire. Kaguya looked up close and touched it. The branch showed flashbacks of her playing with it.

Kaguya flashed back into the real world, plucked the branch off of the tree and headed back down. "You finally found the Jeweled Branch" Saku smiled.

"It's not just any branch," Kaguya said, "It's a rattle, I think I played with it when I was still a baby."

Just then, the onis appeared and started attacking Kaguya, but one of them ripped her robe. As they were about to kill her, someone threw a rock at one of the onis. One was a man with his hair in a ponytail and the other was a woman., "Easy" said the man, "It's just a LADY"

The same monkey that saw Kaguya came in and attacked the onis. Saku helped out fight off the onis too.

The onis got so scared of their teamwork, they ran away in horror. The girl came up to Kaguya and helped her up. "Oh great" groaned the girl as she saw her torn dress, "Your robe is ruined."

"I wore it for a while though" Kaguya replied.

The snow monkey thought that one of saku's tails was fruit, but Saku growled and he ran up to the handsome man. "Thanks for saving me" smiled Kaguya, "Who are you two, anyway"

"Prince Prince Nakauji" greeted the boy, "This is my little sister, "Princess Niku"."

"Our pet monkey, "Riyo" was going around when he spotted some onis." Niku replied, "My brother and I were stopping for water when he took off."

"So," Kaguya asked, "Where are you two heading to?"

"The Moon Festival" Nakauji replied, "Lord Koreyoshi is having a big festival and maybe he could help me with my problem."

"Well," Kaguya replied, "I'm going to perform for the lord, I'm also meeting my adoptive family there and discover my real family."

"Having 2 families in 1" Saku smiled, "She also has been encountering crazy kappas and blinding branches."

"We can tell" Nakauji replied.

They decided to head off to the festival and hopefully, find the robe, ring, and necklace.

Along the way, Kaguya told them about what she's going through. "That's amazing Kaguya" smiled Niku, "You finding a bunch of mystical items, to make you remember your past?"

"Yes," Kaguya replied, "So far, I had a baby bowl and a rattle."

"CUTE!" smiled Niku.


	6. The Moonbird Robe

They finally arrived at the ruins of an ancient palace. "This place is a dump," Niku said.

They looked high and low for the robe until Riyo found it by the nest of baby moonbirds. Saku told them that moonbirds are very powerful, they someone attack people if they disturb them. Kaguya knew that it's not good to disturb someone when their sleeping.

As they were about to get near the robe, that was being used as a blanket for the baby moonbirds, Riyo stubbed his toe on a big rock and screamed. He screamed so loud, that it woke up the baby birds. The birds got ready to attack, "I think I know what it wants." Kaguya said as she got out her horagai.

She started playing a lullaby to the baby moonbirds, which helped put them to sleep. Nakauji and Niku were amazed by how Kaguya put the little ones to bed.

"How did you know?" asked Niku

"My mom use to play the horogai to me every night to put me to sleep," Kaguya explained.

The mommy moonbird saw the whole thing and thanked them by giving Kaguya the robe. Kaguya placed on the robe, "It looks good on you, Kaguya" Niku smiled.

"Thank you," Kaguya replied, "Maybe we should set up camp here until daybreak"

"Good idea" Nakauji smiled as he blushed, "And maybe take a chance to get to know each other."

Later, Niku was placing Riyo to bed while Nakauji and Kaguya talked. Kaguya looked at a nearly full moon and started bursting into tears, "Is something wrong" Nakauji asked.

"Not really" Kaguya answered, "Sometimes whenever the full moon comes, I cry."

"I know what you mean" Nakauji replied, "I'm running away from an arranged marriage."

"You were suppose to get married," Kaguya asked in horror.

"Yeah" Nakauji replied, "My father arranged me to marry a princess since birth, "Princess Miyako" but she disappeared mysteriously after a bunch of onis invaded the castle."

"That's so sad" Kaguya replied.

"I know" Nakauji replied back, "Afterwards my father decided that I should marry the captain of the guard's daughter. I didn't like her at all, she's always wanting to do stuff that's highly dangerous and she never cared about anyone's safety."

"A fiancé that's too riskful," Kaguya asked, "I guess that's the reason you left the palace."

"Yeah" Niku replied, "I only went with him so he wouldn't get hurt. You would not believe how many snakes and poisonous bugs are out here."

"But you" Nakauji replied as he touched her hand, "Your nothing like her, your gentle and you seem to care about me."

Kaguya blushed. Then they went to sleep.


	7. The Ring of the Moon Kingdom

The morning came and Kaguya, Niku, Nakauji, Saku, and Riyo were off to the palace, but not before they headed for an abandoned farm, "Here we are" Niku smiled, "Today is the day of the Moon Festival at Lord Koreyoshi's palace."

Kaguya looked at the scroll and saw a ring with a bunch of tanks, "Tanukis are shapeshifting raccoons" Saku explained, "Their very jolly, but can sometimes be absent-minded and completely gullible."

"I bet they would fall for any pranks" Nakauji suggested.

"Plus I remember seeing statues of them in our palace" Niku replied, "Father said it was good art."

Riyo was walking around when he saw a monkey that looked like him. They made the same moves, but then one Riyo stuck his tongue out and turned into a tanuki. Riyo rushed quickly towards Nakauji, who hugged him.

Then a whole bunch of tanukis surrounded them. "It's a tanuki party in here" Niku shouted.

Saku got an idea, "Oh my gosh!" shouted Saku, "Is that a samurai warrior back there?"

The Tanukis looked and our heroes made their way to the ring, "There it is" Kaguya said, "The Ring of the Moon Kingdom"

As Kaguya placed the ring on her left ring finger, she started to get another flashback from her infancy. A man was showing her a box with a ring in it. "This ring symbolizes the prince your going to marry one day." said the man.

"One day," said the woman, "You will be his bride and you'll rule the kingdom together"

Kaguya got sent back into the real world, "I think I'm engaged to a prince" Kaguya suggested.

Nakauji had a feeling that her flashbacks and his first betrothal were too much of a coincidence. "By the way," Kaguya smiled, "Thanks for helping us, Saku."

"Like I said" Saku replied, "They're completely gullible."

Suddenly, they saw the tanukis bowing to her. Kaguya didn't have a clue why would a bunch of shapeshifting raccoons bow down to her. Kaguya decided to play her kugo to calm them down. Just like that, the tanukis left peacefully, "Less talking" Niku replied, "More festival time."

"Righty O" Saku replied, "I can't wait for all the music and fun!"

After they left the barn, they headed off to Lord Koreyoshi's palace for the Moon festival.

The Tanukis admired Kaguya so much, that they decided to follow her.


	8. Princess Miyako

They finally arrived to Lord Koreyoshi's palace. "It's looks beautiful" Niku smiled, "And you can see the moon from here."

Niku saw some Japanese mask and scared her brother as a joke, "Very funny, Niku" growled Nakauji.

As Kaguya was laughing at Niku's joke, she saw her family looking through the toys. They were thrilled to see Kaguya again and in a new robe. They looked at Nakauji being such a gentleman. Sena and Nagatan had a feeling that he might make a great son-in-law. Kaguya blushed.

"Lord Koreyoshi" Kaguya said

"Now everyone" Lord Koreyoshi announced "A few days ago I saw a wealthy bamboo selling family, whom had a very talented musician. Now playing a little song on my koto, Kaguya Hime"

As she played the koto, she sang a little song Moriie taught her when they were children.

_I hear voices in the night_

_Sometimes it can be a bit of a fright_

_Our moon can sometimes be blue_

_and harvest from our point of view_

_A Shine on US_

_In the summer and winter_

_There's a Shine on Us_

_Whenever the weather gets mintier_

After her performance, Niku realized something. She showed Kaguya the map and they saw that the dragon that guarded the shelled necklace was near the palace that looked like Lord Koreyoshi's. Kaguya had a feeling that the dragon might be here.

Hinu and Ine decided to distract them with their dancing while Kaguya looks through the dungeon, hoping that there are any prisoners who rebel against silly laws.

"Let's go" whispered Kaguya.

Just like that, Kaguya, Niku, Nakauji, Riyo, and Saku secretly took off while. Little did they know, is that Lord Koreyoshi glared in suspicion.

Kaguya sensed the necklace nearby. Unfortunately, the door to where the necklace it was heavily guarded. That's when a bunch of tanukis came in and took them down. Kaguya smiled, knowing that they wanted to help her.

In the dungeon, they saw a dragon with the necklace. Kaguya played her shinobue to wake the dragon. He saw through her eyes and gave her the necklace. Also, he gave her another flashback, featuring her ROYAL unveiling, "Your are the lost princess of the Moon Empire Princess Miyako" The Dragon said.

"Miyako?" Kaguya asked.

"That is your real name" The Dragon answered, "

"You finally know who you are" smiled Niku, "The lost princess of the moon kingdom."

As the dragon was about to take her and her friends a lift to the Moon Kingdom, someone through shurikens at him, turning the dragon into dust. It was Lord Koreyoshi, "So," Lord Koreyoshi said, "You finally know who you are?"

"Why do you care so much about preventing me from seeing my parents on the moon?" Kaguya asked.

"Because-" Lord Koreyoshi answered as he revealed the same birthmark on his neck.

Everyone was shocked, "We have the same marking!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Which makes you the daughter of my sister" Lord Koreyoshi replied, "And you weren't born fully royal you know."

"I was adopted by a peasant family," Kaguya said.

"You don't understand," Lord Koreyoshi replied, "My younger sister was the princess of the kingdom. It was tradition to marry someone of royal blood and of class stature, but instead, she married a peasant whom she fell madly in love with in the villages. If he hadn't played his solo, wouldn't have married him and had you."

"My real father was a peasant?" Kaguya asked.

"Exactly" Lord Koreyoshi replied in a rage, "I tried to tell my sister a thousand that marrying a peasant could ruin the family line and my future at being king, but she'd never listened. So I decided to teach her a valuable lesson to NEVER MARRY A PEASANT."

Kaguya was shocked when she realized something, "Your the one who stole me as a baby!" growled Kaguya,

"Correct answer!" Lord Koreyoshi smiled as his dogs turned into the same onis that helped kidnap her.

"Man" Niku replied, "Talk about class hatred."

"How dare you kidnap Kaguya and making your own sister heartbroken!" Saku shouted as Koreyoshi got out a sai and stabbed her in the heart.

"Saku!" shouted Kaguya.

"You said you were going to help me find a woman to marry"

"I lied" smiled Koreyoshi, "Your family has the most valuable art in Japan, I was just using you to get near your work."

"When my REAL parents find out you stole me" shouted Kaguya, "You're going to be so sorry."

"They'll never know" smiled Lord Koreyoshi, "Cause I'm going to destroy the palace."

He took off on a grey cloud.

In the dungeon, Kaguya, Riyo, Nakauji and Niku were by the side of a dying Saku, "Saku" Kaguya cried, "Stay with us."

"I'm afraid not" Saku replied, "It is my time to go, and your time to became, a-, a-, a-, warrior."

And just like that, Saku died. Just then, something amazing happened. He body turned into sparkling dust and it landed on the back of Kaguya's new robe.

Kaguya started to glow, Saku's tails came out of her, which amazed Niku and Nakauji, who then realize something, "You know sis" he said, "I'm starting to think that Kaguya is the woman I was suppose to marry."

"Your right" Niku smiled.

Kaguya looked at Nakauji, who then took her hand. Niku and Riyo sat down on one of her tails, "Come on" Niku smiled, "Let's give him the grand finale."

As she flew off, her adoptive family an tanukis watch her go off to the Moon Kingdom.


	9. Seizing the Palace

At the palace of the moon kingdom, Koreyoshi was arriving at the palace with his pack of Onis behind him.

_During the years I warned my sister_

_That low-class husbands will put an end to her._

_Peasants never make accomplishments in the land_

_For all of them should be banned_

_I'm Cutting the Trees_

_Gone they must be_

_I'm Cutting the Trees_

_The poor are never ever free._

_gardening and weeding_

_Makes my eyes bleeding_

_Carpentry and sewing_

_Make me feel a groaning_

_I'm Cutting the Trees_

_Making peasants on their knees_

_I'm Cutting the Trees._

_and make a New Moon Breeze._

In the palace halls, he meets a Japanese royal couple with moon patterns on their robes. The woman was dancing like a geisha, the man was playing the shamisen. The woman looked to see Lord Koreyoshi, "Brother"

"Queen Tsukimi" replied Koreyoshi as he glared at the man, "King Hayao"

"How was Earth," asked Tsukimi."

"Brilliant" answered Koreyoshi, "I found your daughter, but she was attacked by dogs, unfortunately."

"You mean" cried Tsukimi "She's gone"

"I'm afraid so" Koreyoshi lied.

In the villages of the Moon Kingdom, Miyako, Niku, Nakauji, and Riyo were looking at the villagers celebrating, "You got to let them know who you are Miyako." Niku said.

"Right" Miyako replied as she started playing her instruments.

Behind her new kimono, her kitsune tails played the taiko, the kuto, and the kugo. The villagers began to hear Miyako's beautiful music. They saw her birthmark and realized something, "It's her" shouted a peasant, "It's Princess Miyako"

In the palace, Koreyoshi was about to place the poison in his brother-in-law's drink when a guard came in, "Your Highnesses, Lord Koreyoshi" he shouted, "Princess Miyako has returned."

The King and Queen were both thrilled because their daughter is alive, "Impossible" Lord Koreyoshi growled, "She's suppose to be in the prison!"

Queen Tsukimi suspected that something was wrong, "Koreyoshi," she growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

Lord Koreyoshi realized his sister was catching on, "I told you a million times not to marry a peasant," snapped Koreyoshi, "But Mom and Dad accepted that you were, "In Love" with this peasant."

"Hey" shouted King Hayao, "I had to get coins for food."

"Well no present is going to have any half-poor brats" shouted Lord Koreyoshi as he got out a katana.

Before he had a chance to kill King Hayao, a kitsune tail blocked him. "You shouldn't have kidnapped me" growled Miyako.

As Miyako was fighting off her evil uncle, Niku, Riyo, and Nakauji came to the king and queen's aid, "Future daughter-in-law here" Niku answered as she helped up Queen Tsukimi, "Prince Nakauji is my Brother."

Lord Koreyoshi had his onis for backup. Miyako may be raised by Earth peasants, but is a Princess at Heart. She has two families and they'll both love her no matter what life brings. At once she played all of her instruments, making her more powerful. "You are an Out of Tune Rat!" shouted Miyako

Just like that, Miyako's magic turned Koreyoshi into a rat. Riyo came up to Rat Koreyoshi, tossed it out the window and moon cats ate him.

Miyako soothed down and stopped playing the instruments. Everyone else came up to see if Miyako is alright. Tsukimi came up to her long lost daughter, grateful that she was alive, "I shouldn't known my brother was prejudice against poor people"

"Mother" smiled Miyako, "I doesn't matter if I'm poor or not, I have love."

Hayao came up and hugged Miyako, "Look at you" he smiled, "You saved our family and regained your princess title."

After she hugged her parents, she walked up to Nakauji, "I almost forgot one thing" Miyako said as she kissed her fiancé.

Niku clapped, knowing that Miyako is going to be her sister-in-law. Riyo wiped tears of joy.


	10. Two Families in One

3 months later, the wedding of Princess Miyako and Prince Nakauji was going on. Everyone was present. Miyako's foster family, her real family, and the villagers. Both Nakauji and Miyako both wore elaborate wedding apparel and staired lovingly into each others eyes. As Miyako got down to him, they started saying their vows

_Being poor doesn't mean you're a failure_

_People can sew up their rags_

_And see a fully sewed doll._

_They will always love you from a view of a sailor._

_Even when they have small bags_

_Their eyes will all I see in All_

After their vows, Prince Nakauji and Princess Miyako kissed.

_I will be there for you_

_The love will never be a few_

_I'll play you my songs I'll fetch you your shoes_

_I will help make the monsters go away with a boo._

Everyone cheered for the happy couple. Niku needed to make sure that her brother will be alright while being on the moon, so the King and Queen made her the Lady-In-Waiting.

Riyo came up to Miyako and Nakauji and hugged them.

Miyako was very happy because she has two families in one, she found the love of her life, and she has found where she belonged, in the Moon Kingdom.

**The End.**


End file.
